


From Melbourne to The East End

by WhenTheBellTolls23



Category: Call the Midwife, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheBellTolls23/pseuds/WhenTheBellTolls23
Summary: Lucille "Lucy" Johnson and her cousin Arabella "Bella" Fisher-Robison are the new midwives at Nonnatus House. Can these to Melbourne girls make it in the East End? Are the East Enders prepared for them? Are they as much trouble as their mother's? Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure it's safe for them to fly all the way there?" Jack asked, his voice full of concern.  
"Of course it is Jack, they learned from the best?" Phryne replied, rubbing his hand reassuringly, her smile never leaving her face. Jack nodded in response, though he still looked worried, despite his partner's reassurances. Though they had never married, they did have a beautiful daughter Arabella, who was now going off to England with her cousin Lucille to be Midwives. 

"I never thought that she would want to be a Midwife, I rather thought she'd want to follow in our line of work," Phryne teased him, still trying to ease his worries.

"I'm actually relieved on that part, she'll be a lot safer."

"True, though I do sometimes wish she would follow in your footsteps."

"My footsteps? Why not yours?"

"Because Jack, she's much safer in your line of work, than she is in mine."

Jack laughed, his worries seemingly put at ease for the time being. 

* * *

"You better write," Theo told her daughter sternly. 

"I will mum," Lucy replied tearfully hugging her mother.

"Stay away from all those London blokes, I don't like the idea of any of em' even touching you," Bert growled pulling his daughter into a tight embrace.

"Dad, I can take care of myself. Fists of steel, remember?"

Bert grinned at his daughter's statement, and watched as she head off towards the small plane, that had once belong to Phryne Fisher. 

* * *

 

"I want to hear all about your adventures," Phryne said as she hugged her daughter.  
"As do I, though I'd rather you not have too many of those," Jack smiled waiting patiently for his turn to say goodbye to their daughter.

"Have as many as you like," Phryne whispered, ignoring the disapproving look on Jack's face as he heard her.

Sighing Arabella pulled away from her mother, before rushing into her father's arms, "I'm going to miss you both."

"You better."

Jack released her and wrapped his arm around Phryne's waist as he watched their daughter hurry over to the plane where her cousin was waiting.

"I'm still not sure about this."  
"Jack, we've had our adventures, it's time that they've had theirs," Phryne smiled.

"Our are adventures over than?" he asked teasingly.

"Never."

Both sets of parents watched as the plane took off into the air, and as their daughters disappeared into the clear blue sky. Though their mother's wouldn't admit it, they were as anxious as the men.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucille and Arabella's arrival in London wasn't an exciting ordeal, other than being reunited with cousin Guy and his wife, who were as extravagant as ever. They left the plane in Guy’s care, before heading off to the East End, much to their cousin’s disgust.

* * *

 

_ “I don't know why you bother with the East End, it's a cesspool,” Guy told them wrinkling his nose, his upper lip curled back in disgust. _

_ “It's where our help is needed the most, Guy,” Lucille scolded him, giving him a stern gaze that could rival even that of Great Aunt Prudence. “You spend too much time with my mother,” he muttered beneath his breath. _

* * *

“I wonder how Sister Evangelina is,” Lucille said excitedly.

“I didn't realize that we had any relation to a nun until grandfather told us,” Arabella commented.

“She's a second or third cousin I believe, and we met her once when we were still little girls.”

“Oh her! I wondered why there was nun at your tenth birthday party.”

“You are ever so hopeless Bella,” Lucille said shaking her head, “I often wondered if your mother dropped you on your head when you were a tot.”

Arabella said nothing, her only response being a dirty look and a discreet obscene gesture, to which only Lucille was made aware of. 

“I should write to Aunt Prudence about your foul attitude,” Lucille snapped.

“You wouldn't dare,” Arabella growled.

*Oh I would,” Lucille smirked.

The bickering continued for much of the journey to Nonnatus House, much to the irritation of the other passengers on the bus, but both the girls held such an air of importance about them, that no one bothered to say anything to them. 


	3. The Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter about those horribly steep steps outside of Nonnatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I'm currently getting back into the swing of things. I haven't written anything in quite sometime so I'm building up to it. Its a bit boring, but I still hope you enjoy this short chapter. Honestly its more of a filler.

When they arrived at Nonnatus House, it was eerily quiet, the house was old and the steps steep. Arabella groaned and complained all the way up the stone steps, while Lucille ignored her cousins griping. 

“You better get used to this Bella, you’ll be going up and down these steps everyday,” Lucille chided her cousin, whose only response was a irritated growl. 

 

“Are you already regretting your decision to come with me?” Lucille asked, glancing back at her cousin.

 

“Not in the slightest, I’m just cursing whoever made these horrendous stairs.”

 

“You would, wouldn’t you.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

 

“You are impossible, Lucy,” Arabella griped.

 

Lucy’s only response was to shake her head, barely managing to keep a smile from appealing on her freckled face. By the time they had finally reached the top of the steps, Arabella was gasping for breath, as result Lucy made a comment on how she should exercise more. Arabella made no reply, had she any air in her lungs she would have come up with a witty response to quiet her cousin. After allowing Arabella to catch her breath, she rapped her her knuckled loudly against the heavy wood door. They both waited their with baited breath, for a good three minutes before the door finally creaked open, to reveal a stern faced nun,

 

“Well it’s about time, you’re an hour late.”


End file.
